The present invention relates generally to computer software, and particularly to methods and systems for operating on software code based on information regarding changes performed in the code.
Software code is commonly tested for faults (“bugs”) by subjecting the code to a set of test cases, referred to as a test suite. It is often of interest to assess the coverage of the test suite, i.e., the amount of code that is actually executed by the test cases. Various methods for assessing test coverage are known in the art. Test coverage assessment is sometimes used for improving the test suite. In many cases, a correlation exists between the occurrence of software faults in given software code and changes that have been performed in the code during its development process.